¿DONDE ESTA EL AMOR?
by EPMOLINA
Summary: DONDE SE FUE EL AMOR QUE UN DIA ME JURASTE EL CARIÑO QUE CADA NOCHE ME REGALABAS ¿DONDE ESTA EL AMOR?
1. FLASH BACK INICIO

***FLASH BACK***

**-LEA MICHELE ACEPTA USTED POR ESPOSA A DIANNA AGRON PARA AMARLA Y RESPETARLA POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LAS SEPARE-** MENCIONO EL JUEZ

CON LA VOZ ENTRE CORTADA Y LOS OJOS LLOROSOS RESPONDIO** -SI ACEPTO-**

EL JUEZ GIRO PARA VER A DIANNA, DIANNA SONREIA Y UNA FELCIDAD INCREIBLE SALIA DE SU ROSTRO

**-SEÑORITA DIANNA AGRON ACEPTA USTED POR ESPOSA A LA SEÑORITA LEA MICHELE PARA AMARLA Y RESPETARLA POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LAS SEPARE-**

DIANNA TENIA LOE OJOS LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS MIRO A LEA Y RESPONDIO -**SI, ACEPTO-**

EL JUEZ SONRIO

**-SEÑORITA MICHEL FIRME AQUI POR FAVOR-**

LEA SE AGACHO Y FIRMO

**-AHORA USTED SEÑORITA AGRON FIRME AQUI-** DIANNA HIZO LO MISMO Y FIRMO

-**AHORA SI, POR EL PODER INVESTIDO EN MI Y EN NOMBRE DEL ESTADO DE NEW YORK YO LAS DECLARO ESPOSA Y ESPOSA-**

LEA MIRO A DIANNA Y UNA SONRISA ESCAPO DE SU ROSTRO

EL JUEZ GRITO -**QUE ESPERAS SEÑORITA MICHEL BESE A SU ESPOSA-**

LEA SE ACERCO Y BESO EN LOS LABIOS A DIANNA

***FLASH BACK FIN***

**_-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LOS ANGELES-_**

**-LEA...LEA...LEA...L E A...-**

**-MANDE-** GRITO REGRESANDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

-**SEGURA QUE ESTAS BIEN-**

**-SI YA TE DIJE QUE SI-** RESPONDIO MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA

LA OTRA PERSONA SE SENTO EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA -**LEA PUEDES VENIR A REVISAR LOS PAPELES QUE MANDARON LOD ABOGADOS DE DIANNA ES EL ACUERDO DE DIVORCIO-**

LEA VOLTEO A VER A SU ABOGADO -**NO LOS QUIERO NI VER, MEJOR DIME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE-**

JIM EL ABOGADO TOMO LOS PAPELES Y COMEZO A LEER

**-ESCUCHA, DICE QUE QUIERE LA CASA DE NYC-**

LEA LEVANTO LA CEJA, -**ADEMAS QUIERE LA CASA DE MIAMI, EL YATE Y EL DEPARTAMENTO EN MEXICO..ADEMAS-**

LEA LO MIRO Y ENTRE CERRO LOS OJOS -**ADEMAS QUE-**

-**QUIERE ACEPTES EN VENDER LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS Y DIVIDA EL DINERO-**

LEA PEGO UN GOLPE DE LA SILLA DONDE ESTABA -**JAMAS ESO JAMAS LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS NO SE VENDE QUE LE HAGA COMO QUIERA-**

-**LEA ES MEJOR QUE LLEGEMOS A UN ACUERDO EN ESTE MOMENTO SERA MAS FACIL-** DIJO JIM SIN PERDER LA CALMA

**-DILE LE HAGA COMO QUIERA LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS SE QUEDA FIN DE LA DISCUCION Y DILE ESO QUE LA CASA NO SE VENDE-**


	2. QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA

**-LLAMALE -**GRITABA LEA -**DILE QUE ESA CASA NO SE VENDE QUE NO ACEPTO EL TRATO-**

JIM MOVIA LA CABEZA -**NECESITO QUE TE CALMES Y ME DIGAS POR QUE NO QUIERES VENDER LA CASA, PARA PODER DECIRLE LOS MOTIVOS-**

LEA SE PUSO LAS MANOS EN LA CINTURA Y AGACHO LA CABEZA -**AHI FUE DONDE ESTUVE CON ELLA LA ULTIMA VEZ, AHI LE PROPUSE MATRIMONIO, AHI DECIDIMOS QUE TENDRIAMOS BEBES..ADEMAS AHI FUE DONDE LE DIJE QUE NO LE DARIA EL DIVORCIO-**

LEA HIZO UNA PAUSA PARA PODER CONTENER SUS EMOCIONES Y AGREGO -**AHI FUE DONDE LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA QUE NO ME IMPORTABA LO QUE DIJIERAN LOS DEMAS QUE LA AMABA APESAR DE TODO LO QUE TENIAMOS EN CONTRA-**

Lea trato de contener las lagrimas pero le fue imposible y con la voz entre cortada hablo** -LA SIGO AMANDO NO LA QUIERO PERDER-**

Jim agacho la cabeza y saco su teléfono** -BUENO FRANK..HABLO DE PARTE DE LEA MICHELE...-**

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

**-HOLA-**

**-TE VEZ HERMOSA RECIEN LEVANTADA-**

**-CLARO QUE NO-** MENCIONO DIANNA

**-CLARO QUE SI-** MENCIONO LEA CON UNA ENORME SONRISA

DIANNA SE SENTO EN LA CAMA

**-Y SI NO VAMOS A TRABAJAR Y NOS QUEDAMOS AQUI-**

DIANNA SE COMENZO A REIR -**ESTAS LOQUITA VERDAD-**

LEA SONRIO -**SI POR TI-**

DIANNA SOLTO UNA RISITA PECULIAR Y COMENZO A ACARICIAR LA CABEZA DE LEA

-**CREO QUE SE DARIAN CUENTA QUE LA FAMOSA REPORTERA DE NEW YORK NO SE PRESENTO A TRABAJAR Y YO ESTOY EN PLENA GRABACION EN L.A. Y NO PUEDO FALTAR-**

LEA FRUNCIO EL CEÑO -**PERO ES FIN DE SEMANA-**

DIANNA SONRIO SIN DEJAR DE ACARICIAR SU CABELLO -**COMO DICE MI REPORTERA FAVORITA LA NOTICIA NUNCA DUERME-**

LEA SE COMENZO A REIR AL VER COMO LA IMITABA

**-A QUE HORAS EN EL AEROPUERTO ENTONCES-**

DIANNA SE ACOSTO Y SE SUBIO ARRIBA DE LEA

-**EN 2 HRS PERO ME PUEDES VOLVER A HACER EL AMOR SI QUIERES-**

LEA SONRIO Y SE MORDIO EL LABIO ANTES DE BESAR A DIANNA -**NO ME QUIERO SEPARAR DE TI-** LE DIJO LEA ENTRE BESO Y BESO

DIANNA SONRIO ENTRE LOS BESOS AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS DE LEA **-NI YO DE TI PERO DE VERDAD AMOR TENGO QUE REGRESAR A LAX-**

LEA LA ABRAZO **-Y SI TE SECUESTRO-**

DIANNA SE QUEDO PENSANDO **-MMM PUEDE QUE SEA LA UNICA FORMA QUE ME QUEDE AQUI EN LAS VEGAS CONTIGO-**

SE BESARON DE NUEVO Y SE COMENZARON A ACARICIAR DIANNA SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE DE LEA Y SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA

**-A DONDE VAZ-** GRITO LEA

-**AL BAÑO-** GRITO DIANNA

LEA APROVECHO Y SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA LA ARREGLO SUPER RAPIDO, SACO UNA CARTULINA LA PUSO EN LA CAMA, SACO UNA BOTELLA DE VINO Y PUSO UN CORAZON DE FLORES EN LA CAMA, FLORES QUE HABIA COMPRADO A DIANNA UN DIA ANTES.

DIANNA SALIO DEL BAÑO Y MIRO LA CAMA VACIA CAMINO Y SONRIO AL VER EL CORAZON DE FLORES NOTO LA CARTULINA Y LA LEYO

**-DIANNA ELISE AGRON QUIERES HACERME LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO Y SER LA PERSONA QUE DESPIERTE CONMIGO TODOS LOS DIAS...**

**¿DIANNA QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?-**

SE LLEVO LAS MANOS A LA BOCA EN UNA GRAN SORPRESA Y COMENZO A GRITAR -**SI...SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA-**

LEA APARECIO DETRAS DE ELLA CAMINO HASTA DELANTE DE DIANNA SE INCO FRENTE A ELLA, SACO UNA PEQUEÑA CAJA LA ABRIO, UN DIAMANTE CORTE PRINCESA APARECIO FRENTE A LOS OJOS DE DIANNA Y VOLVEO A PREGUNTAR **-QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA-**

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

_**-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LAX-**_

**-DIANNA...DIANNA... A-**

**-MANDE-** ASOMO LA CABEZA POR EL LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO

-**LLAMAN DE PARTE DE LEA...ME DICE JIM QUE SE NIEGA A VENDER LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS-**

DIANNA SINTIO COMO UN ESCALOFRIO LE RECORRIO EL CUERPO AL ESCUCHAR CASA,VEGAS Y LEA EN EL MISMA HORACION

**-DILE QUE...ESTA BIEN QUE ELLA SE QUEDE CON LA CASA QUE NO LA QUIERO YA...PERO QUE LA VENDA-**

FRANK EL ABOGADO DE DIANNA LA MIRO -**ESTAS SEGURA-**

DIANNA LEVANTO LA VISTA Y MIRO LA FOTO QUE COLGABA EN LA PARED DE ELLA Y LEA EL DIA QUE LE PIDIO QUE FUERA SU ESPOSA

**.-SI MUY SEGURA-**

FRANK TOMO EL TELEFONO DE NUEVO -**HEY JIM DICE QUE LE DIGAS A TU CLIENTA QUE ELLA NO QUIERE LA CASA QUE LEA SE QUEDE CON LA CASA PERO QUE LA VENDA TAMBIEN-**

FRANK ESCUCHO -**YA DIJE QUE NO-**

FRANK MOVIO EL TELEFONO DE SU OREJA **-DICE JIM QUE ESTA PIDIENDO VERTE DIANNA-**


	3. DAME EL DIVORCIO

DIANNA SOLTO EL LIBRO DE GOLPE Y CALLO EN SUS PIERNAS VOLTEO A VER A FRANK -**DILE QUE NO-**

**-SE LO DIRE...JIM DICE MI CLIENTA QUE NO ESTA EN DISPOSICION DE VER A TU CLIENTA...DEJAME PREGUTAR-**

FRANK MOVIO EL TELEFONO DE SU OREJA -**DICE QUE HABLES CON ELLA POR ESTE TELEFONO-**

DIANNA SENTIA QUE LAS RODILLAS LE TEMBLABAN **-QUE PONGA EL ALTA VOZ PERO DILE QUE EN CUANTO DIGA ALGO QUE NO ME GUSTE COLGAREMOS-**

**-ESTA BIEN...HEY JIM DICE DIANNA QUE ACEPTA PERO QUE EN CUANTO DIGA ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTE COLGAREMOS-**

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA

**-DIANNA ACEPTO SOLO QUE DICE QUE ENCUANTO DIGAS ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTE COLGARA-**

LEA SEGUIA TRATANDO DE CONTER LAS LAGRIMAS Y CON LA VOZ ENTRE CORTADA RESPONDIO -**ESTA BIEN PON EL ALTA VOZ-**

**-HOLA FRANK-**

**-HOLA LEA ¿COMO ESTAS?-**

**-MAS O MENOS ME DEJAS HABLAR CON DIANNA-**

**-AQUI ESTOY TE ESCUCHO-**

LEA SINTIO UN CUBETA DE AGUA FRIA SOBRE ELLA TENIA 2 MESES SIN VERLA Y 4 SEMANAS SIN ESCUCHAR SU VOZ ESA VOZ QUE TANTO AMABA QUE DIJIERA SU NOMBRE TAN RAPOSAMENTE POR LAS MAÑANA O CUANDO LE HACIA EL AMOR.

-**HOLA DIANNA ¿COMO ESTAS?-** PREGUTO LEA

DIANNA TARDO EN CONTESTAR SE TRAVO AL HABLAR** -MUY BIEN Y TU-**

-**BIEN-**

UN SILENCIO INUNDO LA LINEA FRANK SE ALEJO DE DIANNA Y JIM DE LEA

**-NO PODEMOS ARREGLAR ESTO-** PREGUNTO LEA CON LA VOZ ENTRE CORTADA

DIANNA TOMO AIRE -**NO HAY MARCHA ATRAS-**

**-YO..-**

-**TU QUE..TU ME DIRAS QUE ME AMAS Y ME DIRAS QUE NO PASO NADA POR MILESIMA VEZ ME DIRAS QUE NO DORMISTE CON ELLA Y ME DIRAS QUE NO TENIAS UNA RELACCION CUANDO EMPEZAMOS A SALIR, ME DIRAS QUE CUANDO LLEGABAS 2HRS TARDE ERA POR LAS JUNTAS EXTRA Y NO ESTABAS CON ELLA...DIME ALGO QUE NO SEPA LEA-**

LEA SE CONTUVO -**NO PASO NADA, LAS JUNTAS ERAN REALES, NUNCA DORMI CON ELLA ENTIENDE YO SOLO TENIA OJOS PARA TI Y LOS SIGO TENIENDO NO QUIERO PERDERTE ERES LO UNICO QUE ME HACE FELIZ EN ESTA VIDA-**

DIANNA PASO SALIBA -**YA ME PERDISTE NO PUEDO OLVIDAR TAN FACIL-**

-**VAMOS A TERAPIA DE PAREJA, ACEPTA MI AMOR DE NUEVO DEJAME DEMOSTRARTE QUE NO TE FUI INFIEL CON ELLA NI CON NINGUNA DE LAS 10 MUJERES QUE SALIERON A DAR ESAS DECLARACIONES YO ESTOY LOCA POR TI TE AMO-**

DIANNA SE MORDIO EL LABIO ANTES DE DECIR ALGO -**QUIERO EL DIVORCIO, QUIERO QUE VENDAS LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS Y QUIERO SUPERAR ESTO-**

LEA SE PUSO LA MANO EN LA FRENTE Y SUSPIRO ERA INEVITABLE **-FIRMARE LOS PAPELES Y TE DARE EL DINERO DE LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS CUANDO LA VENDA-**

DIANNA SINTIO ESCUHAR TRONAR SU CORAZON CUANDO ESCUCHO LAS PALABRAS DE LEA -**O,K-**

LEA SUSPIRO -**TE DESEO LO MEJOR Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO TE DES CUENTA DE QUE TODO ERA MENTIRA NO TE ARREPIENTAS-**

DIANNA CONTUVO SU LLANTO **-MEJOR DIME QUE FUE LO MEJOR QUE HAZ ECHO DARME EL DIVORCIO-**

**-NO..LO MEJOR QUE HIZE FUE AMARTE DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE TE SIGO AMANDO-**

DIANNA HIZO UNA PAUSA Y PASO SALIBA -**ADIOS LEA-**

**-ADIOS DIANNA-**


	4. PARTY HARD PIENSALO

**10 MESES DESPUES**

**LOS ANGELES**

**4:00PM**

**-HOLA BIENVENIDOS AL SHOW DE ELLEN, HOY TENDREMOS COMO INVITADA A LA GUAPISIMA DIANNA AGRON Y EN LA MUSICA TENDREMOS AL GUAPO Y TALENTOSO CHORD OVERSTREET...ESTO ES EL SHOW DE ELLEN-**

**-apaga la televisión-**

**-hay por que estara chord en la musica-**

**-me cai gordo el tipo-**

**-sera que te cai gordo por que se rumora que sale con dianna-**

Lea solto los papeles en su escritorio -**haber hay 2 temas que no se hablan en esta oficina mi vida personal y Dianna-**

Lea agacho la cabeza

MELISSA su asistente se levanto del sillon y camino hasta la silla de enfrente de Lea y se sento -**tienes que superarlo tienes que hacer tu vida ya 10 meses del divorcio-**

Lea movia papeles y enfocaba su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora -**estoy haciendo mi vida sigo trabajando sigo viviendo, sigo comiendo y durmiendo y..-**

-**y sigues llendo a las vegas a esa casa, sigues llendo cada aniversario cuando cumplian 1 mes mas juntas y sigues haciendo lo mismo que hacias cuando estaba ella contigo...sigues-** no pudo terminar cuando LEA la interrumpio -**ella no esta muerta-**

**-pues parece que tu si-**

Lea sonrio sin querer sonreír **-podemos dejar de hablar de esto-**

Melissa se levanto de la silla y regreso al sillon a ver el programa mientras iniciaba pasaron un anuncio de PARTY HARD IN LAS VEGAS Melissa penso y miro a Lea -**Sabes eso te hace falta-**

Lea saco la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora **-que-**

-**eso una fiesta en las vegas hacer la fiesta en la casa y despues incendiarla-**

Lea se comenzo a reir **-estas loca-**

-**claro que no sabes que hizo ella a los 3 dias del divorcio se fue a italia con sus amigas hay fotos-** saco su telefono y se lo mostro a lea

**-que no quiero ver gracias y por favor si vaz a ver ese programa minimo ponle subtitulos y apaga el volumen-**

Melissa se comenzo a reir.. -**PARTY HARD EN LAS VEGAS PIENSALO- **

Lea la miro se comenzo a reir y regreso la mirada a la computadora


	5. TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO

_**LOS ANGELES**_

_**4:10**_

_**CAMERINOS**_

**-ESTAS LISTA-**

**-NO, LA VERDAD NO-**

**-¿ALGO TE PREOCUPA?-**

**-NO SOLO QUE NO SE SI SE BUENA IDEA SOLO HAN PASADO 10 MESES DE...-**

NO PUDO TERMINAR -**Y TIENES DERECHO A HACER FELIZ Y YO TE QUIERO HACER FELIZ-** EL SE ACERCO PARA BESARLA EN LA BOCA PERO ELLA GIRO PARA QUE LA BESARA EN EL MEJILLA

EL SE CONFORMO CON BESARLA EN LA MEJILLA** -PERDON YO-**

EL SONRIO -**NO PASA NADA CUANDO ESTES LISTA-**

TOC TOC -**CHORD, DIANNA SALEN EN 5MIN-**

**-ESTA BIEN-** GRITO DIANNA

CHORD LA TOMO DE LA MANO Y CAMINO CON ELLA A LA PUERTA -**TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO SIEMPRE-**

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

**-HOLA-**

**-HOLA-**

**-MUCHO GUSTO LEA MICHELE-**

**-MUCHO GUSTO DIANNA AGRON-**

**-¿NERVIOSA?-**

**-UN POCO POR LO GENERAL NUNCA PRESENTO PREMIOS NI LOS ENTREGO ES EN VIVO ADEMAS-**

LEA SONRIO -**SI ES EN VIVO PERO TRANQUILA-**

DIANNA VOLTEO A VERLA MIENTRAS A LEA LA MAQUILLABAN -**ESTAS MUY TRANQUILA PARA HACER ESTO-**

LEA SONRIO -**LO HAGO TODOS LOS DIAS TRABAJO PARA CNN Y PARA NBC SALGO EN 2 PROGRAMAS DIARIO Y TENGO DE 10 A 9 ENLACES EN VIVO TODOS LOS DIAS ES PAN COMIDO-**

DIANNA SONRIO Y SE MIRO EN EL ESPEJO LEA SE LEVANTO DE DONDE ESTABA Y CAMINO ATRAS DE DIANNA LA TOMO DE LOS HOMBROS Y SE DIRIGIO A SU OREJA **-TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO NO TE DEJARE SOLA-**

_***flash back fin***_

**-lista- **pregunto chord antes de entrar

**-que amm si ajam-** respondio dianna

**Y CON USTEDES EN EL SHOW DE ELLEN RECIBAN CON UN ENORME APLAUSO A DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET**


	6. POR QUE SIGUES PRESENTE

_**SHOW EN VIVO**_

**-Y CON USTEDES EN EL SHOW DE ELLEN RECIBAN CON UN ENORME APLAUSO A DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET-**

Por la puerta aparecio una sonriente y hermosa Dianna Agron tomada de la mano de Chord Overstreet se acercaron a Ellen

**-Hey buenas tardes Ellen-** Sonrio Chord al saludarla

Dianna tomo asiento primero y a un lado de ella se sento Chord

_**LOS ANGELES **_

melissa grito -**Ya empezo el programa- **

Lea seguia metida en la computadora y lentamente volteo a ver la television

**-Se ve hermosa-** murmuro Melissa

Lea sonrio al verla la vio feliz y con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo -**SUBE EL VOLUMEN-**

Melissa volteo a verla **-jaja que bueno que no querias ver la entrevista-**

**-Chistosa sube rapido el volumen-**

_**SHOW EN VIVO **_

ELLEN -**Señoras y Señores un aplauso mas fuerte para Dianna Agron y Chord Overstreet por favor-**

(gente aplaudiendo)

Dianna sonreia y Chord Tambien

**-Dianna cuentenme sobre tu protagonico para la nueva serie de la Fox-**

Dianna sonrio **-Buenas Tardes el Show se llama Glee y yo interpreto a una chica llamada RACHEL BERRY y basicamente cuenta la historia de ella para conseguir su objetivo y llegar a Brodway, musica y amor juvenil-**

Chord Sonrio y vio a Dianna

ELLEN sonrio** -ahora Chord cuentame de tu personaje- **

**-Buenas tardes amm, yo soy FINN soy el famoso mariscal de capo que lo tiene todo pero no se siente contento por lo que tiene y se termina enamorando de el personaje de Dianna**- Chord volteo a ver a Dianna y sonrio

ELLEN -**Basicamente de que tranta entonces-**

Chord se adelanto a Dianna -**Musica y expresarnos con la musica-**

Dianna sonrio **- Amor, musica y ambiente familiar, aceptacion de eso se trata-**

**-muy bien nos tienen un numero preparado verdad-**

**-Si-** respondieron los 2 a la vez

**-Excelente...SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES CON USTEDES DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET CANTANDO...LUCKY-**

_**LOS ANGELES **_

Melissa estaba ida viendo a Chord mientras Rachel se perdia en sus pensamientos al escuchar que cancion cantaria su ex esposa

**_*Flash Back*_**

**-Hola-**

**-HEY HOLA- **

**-SIGUES NERVIOSA-**

**-ALGO AMM YA TE DIJE QUE NUNCA HABIA ECHO ESTO POR LO GENERAL LO HAGO FRENTE A UNA CAMARA PERO HAY COMO MILES DE TOMAS-**

**-TU TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO YA TE DIJE-**

DIANNA SONRIO **-FUU TU PRESENTARAS EL PREMIO CONMIGO-**

**-NO ESE SERA MI AMIGO Y COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO DARREN CRISS QUE ESTA POR AQUEL LADO-**

Dianna levanto la cabeza para buscarlo pero no vio nada

**-ES AQUEL DEL PEQUEÑO CORBATIN NEGRO-**

-**OU YA LO VI.. Y TU DONDE ESTARAS-**

LEA SONRIO Y LA VOLTEO A VER** -ENTRE EL PUBLICO-**

**-NO ESTARAS AQUI TRAS VESTIDORES-**

**-NO.. ES QUE ESTOY NOMINADA..QUIEN SABE PUEDE QUE ESTA NOCHE TU SEAS MY LUCKY-**

DIANNA SONRIO -**SI GANAS SERA POR TU TALENTO-**

LEA LA MIRO -**SI GANO SERA POR QUE TU ERES MY LUCKY- **

DIANNA SONRIO Y LE GIÑO EL OJO

**_*FLASH BACK FIN*_**

**-Hay por dios-** Grito Melissa

LEA LEVANTO LA VISTA SALIENDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS MUY RAPIDO -**QUE-**

**-Nada se me olvido que estabas aqui-** apago la tele de golpe

Lea la miro confundida** -Sabes que graba los programas que se ven verdad lo puedo regresar y ver que paso-**

Lea se levanto de su lugar hasta donde estaba melissa

**-Dame el control-**

**-No**- y se sento encima del control

**-O.K CONTARE HASTA 3 Y TU ME DARAS EL CONTROL-**

**-YA TE DIJE QUE NO-**

**-1...2...2 Y MEDIO...3-** LEA SE AVENTO ENCIMA DE MELISSA Y LE QUITO EL CONTROL PRENDIO LA TELEVISON Y LA ENTREVISTA DE DIANNA YA HABIA TERMINADO

Volteo a ver a Melissa

y aplasto el boton de regreso hasta donde estaban a punto de cantar vio el numero de canto vio a Chord tocar la guitarra y coqutear ante la camara y frente de todo mundo con Dianna

pero algo paso antes de terminar...

CHORD SE INCO FRENTE A DIANNA -**QUIERES SER MI NOVIA DIANNA AGRON-**

ELLEN CORRIO DESDE DONDE ESTABA Y SE PARO A UN LADO DE CHORD

**-VAMOS DIANNA NO LE CONTESTARAS ESTAMOS A NIVEL NACIONAL-**

DIANNA volteo a ver a la camara y despues a Chord -**SI, CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA-**

**-EN EXCLUSIVA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET...OVERGRON ES REAL-**

Lea se quedo viendo la pantalla en ese momento mandaron a comerciales

-**LEA YO...-**

**-HABLA CON JIM DILE QUE PREPARE TODO PARA VENDER LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS-**

**-PENSE QUE QUERIAS...-**

-**DILE QUE PONGA TODO A NOMBRE DE DIANNA Y QUE LE HAGA LLEGAR EL CHEQUE SOLO DILE QUE ME DE 2 SEMANAS EN LA CASA AMM DILE QUE DESPUES DE LAS 2 SEMANAS LA PONGA EN VENTA PERO QUE LE HAGA LLEGAR EL CHEQUE A DIANNA MAÑANA MISMO-**

-**LEA TIENES QUE...-**

**-PREPARA TODO PARA SALIR HOY MISMO A LAS VEGAS...LLAMALE A MATHEW DILE QUE NECESITO VERLO AHORITA YA ME URGE-**

-**PERO QUE VAZ A HACER NO ME DEJAS NI...-**

**-TERMINAR ESO NECESITO TERMINAR YA DEJA QUE SOLO SE VALLA Y HAGA SU VIDA-** Lea agacho la cabeza y se puso la mano en la nuca **-LLAMA A MIS PADRE DILES QUE ME URGE VERLOS HOY ANTES DE IRME A LAS VEGAS-**

Melissa paso saliba y sin decir mas se fue directo al telefono a hacer todo lo que le dijo Lea que hiciera

Lea regreso a la pantalla y regreso la programa al momento en el que DIANNA VOLTEO A VER LA CAMARA Y LO PAUSO y de esa manera lo dejo se sento en el sillon y solo miraba la pantalla

_**SHOW EN VIVO **_

CORTE COMERCIAL

**-WOOW eso fue genial Dianna y Chord la gente estara feliz completamente feliz por que OVERGRON es real-**

Dianna tenia la mirada en el Suelo volteo a ver ELLEN **-Si-** y hizo una mueca mientras Chord sonreia mientras recibia una felicitacion de la banda y de la misma ELLEN, Dianna tomo su Telefono y marco.

**-Donde estas- **

**-New York-**

**-viste el programa-**

**-Si..duda eso fue real-**

**-si-**

**-pense que era parte del show-**

**-pues ya viste que no-**

**-y lo amas HERMANITA-**

Dianna volteo a ver a Chord que en ese momento la volteo a ver y sonrio

**-SI-**

Jason Agron sonrio **-IGUAL QUE SIGUES AMANDO A LEA-**

Dianna no dijo nada

Jason avento una carcajada -**creo que eso responde mi pregunta Dianna, te veo el fin de semana voy a ir a los angeles y me presentas a mi nuevo cuñadito-**

**-Callate no vuelvas a mencionar a Lea y te espero el fin de semana-**

**-Oye antes de colgar tengo otra duda...por que se divorciaron-**

**-salio en todos los periodicos-**

**-sabes siempre dices lo mismo pero no estoy seguro de que esa sea la verdadera verdad-**

Dianna se quedo callada

_***Flash Back***_

**-Te gusto-**

**-si mucho-**

**-y por que no me besas-** decia una coqueta Dianna a una timida Lea

**-muy facil por que si te beso te terminaras enamorado de mi y me pediras que me case contigo y tengamos hijos hermosos y te compre una casa y al final me diras que me amas-**

Dianna sonrio -**pues tendre que resignarme a que eso pase-**

_***Flash Back Fin***_

**-Dianna... A- **

**-que-**

**-pense que habias colgado-**

**-no-**

**-escuchaste lo que dije-**

**-no perdon que decias-**

Jason sonrio -**que espero que el motivo del divorcio no fuera el que pienso que es-**

Dianna separo el telefono de su oreja y se puso la mano en la frente -**cual piensas que es-**

-**es dificil ella jamas te engañaria, puede que sea por ese contrato que firmaste con la FOX para ese programa o...-**

Dianna suspiro -**son tonterias en este momento ya-**

**-si tu lo dices, te dejo tengo que entrar a una junta-**

-**adios saluda a mamá de mi parte-**

**-claro-**

colgo la llamada y se quedo parada pensado despues Dianna encontro un lugar donde sentarse y puso sus codos en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara **-POR QUE SIGUES PRESENTE EN CADA MOMENTO LEA MICHELE...DIME POR QUE-**


	7. TOMANDO DECISIONES

Lea se sento en el sillon no se movio seguia viendo la cara de Dianna en la Televisión

mientras su asistente le habia echo caso sin hacer nada de escándalo y le esta haciendo exactamente lo que le pidio

_***Flash Back* **_

**-y la ganadora es...LEA MICHELE- **

(publico aplaudiendo)

Lea camino desde su lugar hasta donde estaba Darren y Dianna

Recibiendo el premio de manos de Dianna

**-Woow esto es Impresionante, tengo que dar laa gracias a ustedes, a mi familia y en especial a alguien que acabo de conocer y hoy me trajo mucha suerte gracias- **

Dianna sonrio mas de lo debido al escuchar las últimas palabras de Lea y camino junto a ella tras vestidores

**-Felicidades Lea- **

**-Gracias Darren, hoy celebramos en el MGM- **

**-Claro que si, nos vemos en un rato en Las vegas- **

**-Excelente- **

Dianna permanecia atenta a la conversación al ver que Darren se alejo ella se acercó a hablar con Lea

**-Felicidades- **

**-Gracias a Ti- **

Dianna sonrio -**que planes tienes para celebrar- **

**-la ciudad del pecado- **

**-ouu suena interesante- **

Lea vio la oportunidad y no la dejo escapar **-¿te gustaría acompañarnos?- **

Dianna sonrio -**Es una invitación muy rapida no crees- **

**-Prefiero arriesgar todo por ti y por ese par de ojos que me encantaron desde la 1era vez que te vi- **

Dianna se sonrojo **-Gracias- **

-**No tienes por que darlas esos ojos son una maravillosa bendición para el que los ve y una perdición y adicción al mismo tiempo- **

Dianna sentia todo su cuerpo flotar no queria dejar que terminara queria seguir escuchando alagos de Lea -**En cuanto tiempo te vaz- **Pregunto Dianna

-**En unos 30min solo subo al Hotel por mis cosas y me quito este vestido y tomamos el avion a Las Vegas- **

Dianna sonrio -**Dame 20min y te veo en el lobby de tu hotel-**

Lea sonrio -**estoy en el Fiesta Americana - **

**-Yo también estoy en ese hotel- **

-**Excelente entonces en 20min en el lobby y tu vienes conmigo desde ahorita Darren y yo vinimos en una camioneta al evento- **

Dianna sonrio -**No crees que vamos muy rápido- **

**-Mejor Rapido para que al final tu admitas que te enamoraste de mi- **

Dianna se comenzó a reir -**Me encanta tu modestia- **

**-Es un don, Lista entonces- **

**-Si te sigo- **

_***Flash Back Fin* **_

**-Lea...L E A- **

Lea se salio de sus pensamientos y respondió -**Mande- **

**-Tengo a Jim en la linea- **

**-Pon el alta voz**-

Melissa hizo lo que le dijo Lea -**Buenas tardes Lea como estas- **

Lea miro la tele de nuevo busco el control y la apago -**Mas o menos Jim, si vamos a poder hacer lo que te dijo Melissa- **

**-Ese es el problema tengo un comprador para la casa pero quiere verla en 3 dias si acepta comprar la casa se muda ese mismo dia si no la casa sigue en venta- **

**-Yo solo quiero que lo detengas 2 semanas es mucho pedir- **

**-no sera mejor que la vendas y dejes todo atras esto te hace mas daño a ti que a ella- **

Melissa entre dientes dijo -**Jim miro el programa- **

Lea suspiro muy fuerte -**Por favor Jim solo venderas la casa si saco todo lo que hay en ella-**

Jim suspiro al igual -**O.k hablare con la persona que quiere la casa pero si no se vende Dianna se dara cuenta y que vaz a hacer- **

Lea tomo aire y miro aquella foto que seguia en su escrito de ella y Dianna **-por eso te pedi que le mandes el chque mañana mismo que crea que ya se vendio la casa- **

**-Esta bien, ocuparas algo para la casa cuando te vaz- **

**-Hoy mismo...no quiero servicio de limpieza, ni entrometidos, manda a alguien de extrema confianza y que llene el refrigerador de comida, cerveza, vodka y tequila- **

Melissa abrio los ojos y miro a Lea y al mismo tiempo que Jim hablo al unisono dijeron **-TENDRAS UNA FIESTA EN LA CASA- **

**-la voy a despedir como se merece- **

**-Estas segura- **pregunto Jim

**-Si muy segura- **

**-Es tu decisión, solo que no la acepto pero la respeto- **

**-Gracias- **

**-Te veo en unos dias entonces- **

**-Hey Jim- **

**-Si- **

**-Tambien habla con la CBC de londres y con CNN de NYC diles que estoy interesada en dejar los angeles- **

**-La propuesta de CNN Nyc sigue en pie- **

**-Madamela por correo y la voy a estudiar- **

**-muy bien esto sera un cambio drastico- **

**-Ya es tiempo Jim-**

**-Muy Bien, que tengas un grandioso dia igual Adios- **

**-Hasta luego- **

Melissa se mantuvo callada hasta que sono el teléfono de nuevo Lea seguia con su trabajo

**-Oficina de Lea Michele, un momento- **

**-Mat te puede recibir en 20min- **

**-O.k diles que si- **

**-Si sube en 20min muchas gracias- **

Melissa colgo el teléfono y no se pudo contener -**estas loca verdad- **

Lea la ignora

**-Te estoy hablando, estas loca que demonios quieres hacer- **

**-Voy a hacer exactamente lo que me dijiste- **

**-fue una estupidez lo que te dije- **

**-pues ya viste que no lo tome de esa manera hace unos minutos atras me decias que siguira con mi vida que hiciera lo que fuera pero que continuara y eso voy a hacer cerrare esto y me voy a Nyc- **

**-Estas loca no nos podemos regresar a New York- **

**-Si podemos de ese lugar salimos hace 6 años cuando ella me pidio...no quiero seguir hablando- **

**-Todo fue por ella.. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste por ella- **

**-Melissa callate- **

**-Prometiste que si algo cambiaria en estos años no serias tu- **

**-Ya Melissa- **

**-Prometiste que haríamos hasta lo imposible por la titularidad y lo estas dejando solo por que ella vive aqui- **

**-No es eso... No quiero tener que sentir que esta ciudad me dice que la busque, que la llame, que salga a algun lugar con la intención de encontrarla- **

Melissa tomo aire -**Llamare a papá y mamá, para ver si ellos te pueden hacer entrar en razon- **

**-Citalos hoy en 1hora en el restaurante de siempre- **

Melissa se sento en la silla y Lea se levanto se su lugar y se paro atras de ella -**Te adoro hermana pero entiende esto me toca cerrarlo a mi, vuelvo en un momento- **

Melissa se quedo viendo y vio salir a Lea...tomo su teléfono y marcó -**Mamá, Papá dice Lea que si puede verlos hoy...en 1 hora..,.en el Fiesta americana, en 1hora yo le digo..los quiero...adios-**

Colgo la llamada y tecleo otro numero -**Bueno- **

**-Hey- **

**-Donde estas- **

**-Nyc-**

**-Viste el programa- **

**-Si es de lo que todo el mundo habla- **

**-Sera por que tu hermana tenia cara de susto- **

**-verdad que si, esto a mi no me gusta- **

**-ni a mi- **

**-como lo tomo lea- **

**-Fuu creo que cometera una locura pero no puedo decir mas- **

**-Pobre la sigue amando verdad- **

**-Lo que no tienes una idea- **

**-Deberíamos...-**

**-No es problema de ellas no de nosotros cuando regresas- **

**-El fin de semana- **

**-me llamas cuando regreses- **

**-Si adios- **

**-Bye- **

Melissa se quedo mirando el techo -**Tendremos que prepararnos para lo que viene- **

_**Estudios PARAMOUNT PICTURES**_

Camerino Dianna Agron

**-Dianna ya estas lista- **

**-Si dame 2min- **

**-no te preocupes sales en 30- **

**-o.k- **

Dianna tomo el control y prendio la televisión solo aparecia la nota de ella y chord

Prefirió apagar la televisión abrio el Twitter y un Fandom **Achele** se peliaba contra un Fandom **Overgron **

Prefirio cerrar el Twitter pero algo le llamo la atención una foto que habia subido un **Fan ACHELE INFINITO **

_***Flash Back***_

**-Que pasa- **

Lea se mordio el labio -**Nada me encanta verte sonrojada- **

Dianna sonrio -**y por que me trajiste hasta este lugar-** preguto Dianna en la azotea del mismo Hotel Venecia

**-Por que te quiero preguntar algo- **

**-y por eso me trajeron hasta aqui los de las gondolas, no podian hacerlo en el suelo- **

**-No se miraría bien- **

**-Que no se miraria bien-**

Una avioneta paso con un letrero -**Dianna Agron ¿quieres ser mi novia? ATTE. Lea Michele- **

Dianna sonrio **-Claro que si- Se acerco y la beso**

**-Te amo- **

**-Y yo a ti mas-**Menciono Dianna

_***FLASH BACK FIN***_

Toc Toc -Dianna, Dianna! -

Dianna salio de sus pensamientos y respondio asustada-Adelante-

abrieron la puerta del camerino -**Hey todo bien- **

**-Si por que- **

**-No escuche ruido- **

**-Am si todo bien Naya tranquila- **

**-Am que fue eso que paso en el show- **

**-No quiero hablar de eso-**

**-Pues deberias- **

**-Fuu ¿por donde comienzo? Entonces-** Menciono Dianna

Santana se sento en el sillon** -Por el Principio amiga por el principio- **


	8. CNN NYC

Lea salio su oficina con el celular en la mano, camino hasta el elevador y lo llamo

Al subir al elevador las puertas se cerraron frente a ella

_***Flash back* **_

**-¿que hora es?-**

Miro el reloj en su muñeca derecha -l**as 5am-**

**-santo dios es muy temprano-**

Lea sonrio al ver la cara de preocupación de Dianna

**-¿De que te ries?-**

-**de tu cara hasta asustada eres muy linda-**

Dianna sonrio y se paro frente a ella -**me estas coqueteando MICHELE-**

Lea sonrio y fijo su mirada en la mirada de Dianna -**No puedo hacerlo AGRON-**

Dianna giro y se estiro aplastando el boton de emergencia del elevador deteniendolo en el piso 10

**-¿que haces?-** pregunto Lea confundida

Dianna se mordio el labio -**algo que quiero hacer desde que te conoci hace unos dias-**

Lea se pego a la pared del elevador Dianna tenia la mirada fija en los labios de Lea

Se acerco lentamente y el elevador se comenzo a mover Dianna se comenzo a reir de nervios y puso su cara en el hombro de Lea

Lea paso saliba, no tenia idea pero algo se decia a ella misma -T**E IBA A BESAR LEA MICHELE TE IBA A BESAR POR DIOS TENGO UNOS CUANTOS DIAS DE CONOCERLA Y ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE ELLA-**

las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 15

Dianna camino pero antes de salir tomo la mano de Lea **-Vienes-**

Lea tomo la mano de Dianna **-Te sigo...hermosa- **

_***Flash back fin* **_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 20 lea venia del piso 15 al abrirse las puertas aparecio frente a ella la sala de espera que esta antes de entrar a la oficina de MATT

Mary la secretaria de Matt recibió a Lea con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo

**-Lea mi niña hermosa-**

**-Hey mary, ven dame tu amor-**

Mary sonrio y abrazo a Lea, cuando la solto la tomo de las manos **-Amor hay muchos peces en este mar ella no es la única-**

Lea sonrio -**Lose mary lose-** camino al sillón y se sento Mary regreso a su lugar prendio la televisión

Y lea comenzó a moverle a su celular

Twitter era la mejor forma de esperar y distraerse antes de entrar a una junta pero el Twitter el dia de hoy le recordaba el amor que siempre le juro a Dianna desde el dia que la conoció

Muchos twitts de ella y dianna fotos que habia en sus redes sociales editas un fandom llorando por que su pareja no volveria a estar junta

**ACHELE FOREVER** gritaba alguien en un twitt

Lea prefirio cerrar sesión en su telefono ignorar los comentarios y no hacer ninguna declaracion como pensaba hacerlo.

A los pocos segundos una garganta se aclaraba frente a ella

**-LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS MI CONDUCTORA ESTRELLA-**

Lea levanto la mirada -**MATT HOLA-**

Se levanto y abrazo al tipo que estaba frente a ella MATHEW MORRISON Director de la cada CNN DE LOS ANGELES

**-pasa corazon-**

Se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a Lea, antes de entrar -**Mary ninguna llamada me pases por favor y traenos 2 cafes el mio muy cargado-**

**-Si señor morrison-** respondio Mary

Lea ya estaba frente al escritorio de Matt -**Dime Mi Conductora estrella en que te puedo ayudar-**

**-Matt deja las estupideces por favor-**

**-Huy que carácter, sabes deverias de conseguirte una novia, por que ella ya lo hizo-**

Lea se acomodo en la silla jalando mucho aire por la nariz

**-Dime que cuantas semas necesitas para estar bien-** Matt miro a Lea mientras prendia una computadora y ingresaba la clave en el teclado de la misma

**-INDEFINIDO-**

Matt aparto la mirada del ordenador -**estas jugando, es el horario, el sueldo por que te lo puedo subir-**

Lea lo miro y respondio-**no es eso..(dejo salir aire por la boca con una enorme pesadez y dolor) quiero regresar a NYC con CNN-**

**-Noo, tu eres la reina de la costa oeste tienes LOS ANGELES, SAN FRANCISCO, SAN DIEGO Y BAJA CALIFORNIA MEXICO Y NO SE TE OLVIDE LAS VEGAS-**

Lea escuchaba y fruncia la frente en señal de enojo **-no es lo que necesito en este momento-**

Matt se levanto de golpe cuando Mary entro con los cafes camino hasta ella y le quito la charola

-**Mary gracias te puedes ir-**

Dejo los cafes solos en la barra y camino a atras de la barra miro a Lea -**Whisky-**

**-no gracias-** respondio parandose de la silla

**-yo si y doble...haber dime** (mientras servia el whisky y lo ponia en su mano) **recuerdas cuando llegamos a CNN (Lea Sonrio) recuerdas que BOB nos dijo que los 2 teníamos un potencial increíble pero solamente 1 saldria a dar las noticias-**

Lea miro a matt -**Si lo recuerdo-**

**-Quien de los 2 siempre sale a dar las noticias-**

**-yo- **

Matt tomo un trago -t**e recuerdo todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para tener lo que hoy tenemos-**

Lea agacho la cabeza -**No-**

**-pues parece que si necesitas que te lo recuerde y que te diga lo que nos costo salir de NEW YORK y hoy vienes aqui y me pides a mi...a mi tu AMIGO, SOCIO, HERMANO Y PADRINO DE BODAS QUE TE DEJE REGRESAR A NEW YORK...¿a que demonios quieres regresar a new york? A la misma vida de antes sin casa fija, sin lugar fijo, viajando por todos los continentes cubriendo las notas, durmiendo en los aviones, usando los aeropuertos como hoteles eso quieres-**

Lea resoplo tan fuerte -**No quiero...amm no quiero salir a la calle y tener la necesidad de buscarla, de tener la maldita necesidad de verla, tener que esconderme para verla aunque sea 5min, no tener que ir por las calles de los angeles pensado que me vera (Lea agacho la cabeza) y correra a abrazarme-**

Matt tomo un trago muy a su bebida volteo a ver la ventana y camino a su escritorio tomo el teléfono

**-Mary, puedes ponerme en la linea a Bryan de CNN NEW YORK dile que hablas de parte de MATT MORRISON DILE QUE TENGO A LEA MICHELE INTERESADA EN REGRESAR AL BAILE-**

Matt colgo la llamada -y**a te di lo que quieres ahora que necesitas-**

Lea se levanto del sillon -**vacaciones 3 semanas-**

**-a donde-**

**-Vegas-**

**-insistes-**

**-es la última-**

**-sabes no te entiendo me acabas de dejar el trabajo aqui botado por que segun tu no quieres volverla a ver y te vaz a largar a LAS VEGAS donde toda su historia esta ahi- **

Lea sonrió -**es la ultima(giro y camino a la salida) no creo tener mas historia en ese lugar- abrio la puerta **

**-Lea-**Matt la llamo

Regreso de la puerta y asomo la cabeza –**mande-**

**-la avioneta esta en el aeropuerto la puedes usar-**

Lea sonrio –** gracias por entender y gracias creo que sera lo mejor que viajar en carro-**

Matt sonrio y tomo un trago de su bebida –**Michele dejala ir-**

Lea sonrio y agacho la cabeza **–a eso voy a las vegas a dejarla ir- **

salio de la oficina de Matt


End file.
